


Truck Stop

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cigarettes, F/F, Oral Sex, Palm Reading, Purple Prose, Truckers, Vaginal Fingering, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: “Do you want to do something crazy?” Jaquie asks, her voice brimming with mischief. Helga looks up to find her eyes absolutely sparkling.“Okay,” she says.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Truck Stop

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Reed!!! I hope you enjoy this fic!

An old neon sign blazes away resolutely, its letters blinking in and out of existence like fireflies on a hot August night in the heart of the American south. TRUCK STOP, it reads when the letters have enough presence of mind to cooperate with one another and form words. 

The cool evening breeze rustles the trash littered beneath the sign, and bits of discarded chip packaging turn over each other, swirling around lazily on the ground before settling back down to be forgotten again. 

A woman somewhere in her mid-forties stands alone at the edge of the stop, gazing pensively out towards the highway. Her face is lit by the shifting sign, blues and reds and greens running together on her pale skin and creating a kaleidoscope effect to illuminate the rest of her muscled form. Her hair is a light brown, and chopped short around her ears. 

Footsteps behind her make her tense, but she doesn’t turn around until a soft, pretty-sounding voice rings in the silence between them. 

“Can I bum a cig?” 

Shoulders relaxing, she turns, appraising the figure in front of her. Long, black hair pulled into a ponytail and hidden partially beneath a baseball cap with a brand she doesn’t recognise on the front, dark skin made darker by the shadow of the evening, and overalls are the first details she processes, and the sight makes her smile faintly even as she reaches into the pocket of her jacket for the half-used pack of cigarettes she has hidden there. 

“Sure,” she answers. 

“Thanks.” 

Their fingers brush as she hands over a cigarette. 

“You on this route long?” the mystery woman asks, pulling out a lighter. 

“Yep,” she answers. In the brief moment of flame, she can see flowers emblazoned on the side of the mystery woman’s lighter. 

The mystery woman hums in acknowledgement and takes a long pull off of her cigarette. “Jaquie,” she says, gesturing vaguely towards herself with the hand the cigarette is in. A thin trail of smoke lingers after she’s done it, and in the light from the sign above them, it seems to glow. “I just got transferred from Nevada.” 

“Helga,” she replies, mirroring Jaquie’s vague gesture. “Congrats.” She takes out a cigarette for herself and then slides her pack back into her pocket. 

“Want a light?” 

“Sure. Thanks.” 

The lighter with the flowers on the side moves towards her, and Helga puts her cigarette between her lips. She breathes in as Jaquie lights the tip, gaze drawn to the lines of her palm in the brief moment of illumination. The burning, acrid taste of nicotine spreads over her tongue like a balm. 

“You’ve got a long life line,” she notes, her gaze sliding up to meet Jaquie’s. Jaquie blinks in surprise, and then her features smooth into a bemused smile. 

“Yeah? What’s that mean?”

“Means you’ll live a long life.” Helga takes another breath against her cigarette and blows it out in the opposite direction, breaking their eye contact. 

Jaquie laughs. It sounds like heaven come down to Earth. “Coulda guessed that one, huh.”

“Huh,” Helga agrees, and they fall into a companionable silence. 

Smoke drifts by in whorls from their shared cigarettes, turning blue and green and red in the light from the steadily-blinking sign above them. It’s beautiful, she thinks to herself, but it’s not as beautiful as the woman who has joined her. She sneaks glances when she thinks Jaquie isn’t looking. 

“What’s the rest of it mean?” Jaquie asks, breaking the silence. 

“Hm?”

“The rest of—“ She gestures to her palm with her cigarette, and ash falls briefly into it. She flicks it away in annoyance and then offers her hand palm up. “The lines. What do they mean?”

Helga lays her cigarette between her lips and takes Jaquie’s hand. It’s warm, a stark contrast to the cool evening around them. She has to squint to see in the dim light. 

“Let’s see… You’re stubborn,” Helga says, tracing the head line reverently with her thumb. “You usually get what you want.”

“You can say that again,” Jaquie murmurs. Her voice is thick, like cold honey, and just as sweet. It makes Helga shiver. “What else?”

“You have a balanced heart.”

“Oh?”

“You—“ Helga stumbles a little when Jaquie’s fingers twitch. “Your heart line is curved, here.”

Jaquie’s fingers close on hers, and Helga’s breath freezes in her throat. She nearly drops the cigarette from between her lips. 

“Do you want to do something crazy?” Jaquie asks, her voice brimming with mischief. Helga looks up to find her eyes absolutely sparkling. 

“Okay,” she says, and Jaquie plucks her cigarette from between her lips and drops it on the ground along with her own, crushing them both beneath her heel. 

* * *

When Jaquie kisses her, she tastes like old coffee and cigarette smoke. Her lips are soft against Helga’s own chapped ones, and her long lashes brush Helga’s cheek delicately. 

They are in the cab of Jaquie’s truck, which is surprisingly roomy given her relative newness on her route. Whatever company she’s hauling for is treating her right, Helga notes before she is kissed, mercilessly, with a desperation that she responds to in kind. 

It is, after all, difficult to find like-minded folk like this out on the open road. And Jaquie is as beautiful as she is strong, as she manhandles Helga into a more comfortable position and winds up in her lap. 

“You’re gorgeous,” she breathes out when they part for air, still pressing into each others’ space like they each own the breath of the other. “So beautiful.”

Jaquie smiles; she’s all soft, rounded edges. “Touch me,” she murmurs, and Helga finds herself compelled. 

She reaches out, sliding her hands beneath the straps of Jaquie’s overalls until she can pull them down over her shoulders. When there’s enough space to push her hands beneath the denim of the overalls, the fabric of the shirt she’s wearing, she does, slipping her hands over the cloth of the bra Jaquie is wearing. Her thumbs graze pert nipples, straining delicately through the cloth, and Jaquie moans softly, her chest arching gracefully towards the feeling. 

The next few minutes pass by in a blur of colour and feeling. Helga isn’t sure how it happens, really, but the two of them wind up stripped naked in the darkness of the cab, with Jaquie propped up against the dashboard and Helga worshipping her body from the seat. 

She licks and sucks at the spot Jaquie’s thighs, slipping her tongue between the folds to press inside of her, tasting the salty bitterness of the other woman. Every sense feels heightened, especially when Jaquie sighs in contentment and threads her fingers in Helga’s short hair and pulls just enough to tread the line between pleasure and pain. 

Jaquie finishes in her mouth, spreading that salty bitterness all the way around her tongue, and Helga is a better woman for it. 

Panting, Jaquie pushes her down onto the seat and slides on top of her. She wastes no time in letting her fingers drift down the lines and curves of Helga’s body until she reaches the sweet spot between her thighs. 

Helga cries out as Jaquie pushes her fingers inside of her, rutting helplessly into the hand that doesn’t stop for even a moment. 

When Helga reaches the edge, she goes flying over it, heat pooling in her stomach and spreading luxuriously out until it hits the very outer reaches of her body. 

* * *

“This was nice,” Jaquie murmurs, her fingers carding gently through Helga’s hair. Helga hums in response and presses a little kiss to Jaquie’s collarbone, just in case she doesn’t hear the hum and acknowledge it for what it is. 

“Your route take you by here often?” she asks after a moment of comfortable silence between them. Jaquie giggles softly. 

“Often enough.”

“Mm. Good,” Helga replies. 

Eventually, the sun begins to rise, and they put their clothes back on and agree without speaking to fall asleep there in Jaquie’s cab. There’s no point in continuing either of their routes without the sleep they do desperately need, after all, and Helga’s truck isn’t going anywhere.

The comfort of another woman’s embrace carries them both into a peaceful slumber, and when they awaken again with the sun high in the sky, they part with a kiss and a promise to meet again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are love! Come scream at me on tumblr @deathishauntedbyhumans!


End file.
